Paper Smiles
by Ali Camille
Summary: Three words that described me before? Happy. Innocent. Loved. Three words that describe me now? Isolated. Weak. Cold. My life changed so much in such little time, and I don't know how to deal with it. I just wish I could go back and change everything... CoWritten by DasSchnabeltier. We don't own Hetalia, only our OCs.
1. Innocence

The large house was strangely quiet. Normally, there was noise reverberating around every corner, not one bit of silence to be found. In the sitting room, sitting on the small seat under the window, a figure was reveling in the said quiet. She looked about eighteen, with long, golden hair in soft curls that glowed in the sunlight, and deep emerald eyes. She was quite beautiful, and, to some, dressed rather provocatively. The powder blue dress she wore had thin shoulder straps, and cut off at a length most refined women would scoff at.

This girl, however, had no idea how she looked in the eyes of others. She didn't really understand that sort of thing. She had a perfect life. For once, her brothers weren't fighting. For the moment, words such as, "Bloody wanker" and "jerky limely" weren't being slung around. Humming slightly, the girl stood from her spot under the grand window and looked around the sitting room with great interest and wide, curious eyes, though she'd been in that very room hundreds of times. She radiated… innocence. Nothing else could describe such a being.

**(1.)**

"_Waking up I see that everything is okay," _she sung softly.

_The first time in my life and now it's so great._

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed._

_I think about the little things that make life great._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it._

_This is the best feeling…._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect._

_Please don't go away._

_I need you know._

_And I'll hold on to it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by._

The girl twirled around a tiny bit and looked out into the hall, towards where she knew her brothers were seated in the dining room, and she remembered the moments when they had first found her.

"_I found a place so safe,"_

_Not a single tear._

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear._

_Feel calm,_

_I belong,_

_I'm so happy here._

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it._

_This is the best feeling._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect._

_Please don't go away._

_I need you know._

_And I'll hold on to it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by._

_It's a state of bliss,_

_You think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's a state of bliss,_

_You think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside you're feeling._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry…_

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_Makes you wanna cry._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_Please don't go away._

_Cause I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by…_

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect._

_Please don't go away._

_I need you know._

_And I'll hold on to it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by…_

Sighing, the girl walked down the hallway, half-bouncing, half-running. She was correct; both her brothers were seated at the dining room table, though at opposite ends.

"Good morning, Alfred, good morning, Arthur," she chirped, walking over to take the seat between her brothers.

"Morning, Veronica," England replied, and his eyes were still trained on the morning paper.

"Hiya Ronnie!" said America. He was practically shoving cereal in his mouth, and had managed to spit up a bit of milk when he opened his mouth to talk. The blonde girl laughed but straighten up, adopting a serious face.

"I, uh, wanted to ask something," she said quietly, looking down. Both males looked toward her.

"I wanted to know if I could go with you to the World Meeting today."

Her sentence seemed to stun her brothers.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Virgin Islands…" England said when he could finally form words.

"Not much gets done at those meetings, VI, they're really boring," America piped in, now being one of the only times he could agree with the older Brit.

"Please!" VI said suddenly, "I-I really wanna get recognized by the other nations. I hate just being a little country no one cares about except for time shares and stuff like that!"

Both England and America exchanged nervous glances- willingly let their baby sister accompany them to a World Meeting, where pervs, creeps, and other kinds of people that didn't want interacting with the sweet girl would have easy access to her? However, one begging look from the girl melted a bit of each of them.

"I-I guess it'd be fine," America said, and England nodded.

"Nothing that bad could happen…" the green-eyed male muttered.

"Besides, we couldn't let little Ronnie down, right?" America said, musing his sister's hair slightly. England sighed.

"Why on Earth do you insist upon calling Veronica such a horrid name?" he said while glaring at the younger man.

"It's not a 'horrid name', man, it's sweet!" Alfred countered, turning back to face the older. VI sighed but smiled, humming to herself as she walked out of the room, not really wanting to hear those two fight again. She never liked hearing them fight, especially over her. They were brothers; they should be kind to one another. Or at least, that's what VI thought. Even though they had a rough past, what with America becoming independent from England all those years ago, which pretty much tore the Brit apart; they still should be nicer to one another. The young blonde thought her logic was perfectly sound as she wandered down the halls to her room, eager for the day to get going. After all, today was her first World Meeting, and her world could change forever.

* * *

**( 1.- Please go to (/)watch?v=Ir2Sg_8hC3w {Remove the parentheses} or simply go to Youtube, and search **_**Innocence Avril Lavigne Lyrics **_**and choose the one by **_**CozOfYou**_**. Thanks!)**

* * *

**AN:/ **

**Ali: Hiya guys! This is Ali Camille here with the first chappie of "Paper Smiles," the Hetalia Musical! Just to be clear, this was MY idea, so you, Das, can't take it. Anywho, I created VI, the Virgin Islands, but only here. I don't own Hetalia or England or America or Hetalia at all. Das?**

**DasSchnabeltier: …God, it's been a LONG time huh? Whelp, I get to right the next chapter which will introduce the World Meeting, and my quasi-OC Romania (Veaceslav Augustin).**

**Ali: AND with that, expect the next chapter, written by my co-author, soon!**


	2. When You're Evil

Veronica could hardly believe her eyes; the World Meeting was absolutely mind-blowing. Countries strutted around every oak-paneled hallway; discussing things far behind the grasp of the small island chain. She held hands with America the entire way, under Britain's suggestion she be seen with a 'strong' nation should any of the sneakier ones attempt anything funny. A country wearing a turban and robes came rushing up to America and spat in his face, which shocked Virgin Islands immensely.

"Dude, you gotta try better than that to hurt me!" America said, laughing as with a single fluid motion he twisted the country's arm and threw him over his shoulder, "Iran, really, stop being such a try-hard, you're hilarious!"

"There are countries that don't like you, big brother?" Veronica asked, aghast at the thought that anybody would hate her powerful big brother.

"Yeah sis, it's true. The worst are this group of countries called the Axis, we thrashed them back a while ago but they're still hanging around, stuck up and mean as ever. Dudes don't know when to quit, but we all keep them in line. Oh, sorry, but the seating in here is alphabetical… so you're sitting waaaaaaaaay back there," Alfred said, pointing to a chair in the far back of the room. "Right in between Vietnam (don't make eye contact) and our good friend, Mr. Wake island. These losers wanted to stick my back here to, using the 'u' in 'United,' but I'm America! So I sit way at the front now, see you after the meeting and here's some money for the concession stand. I gotta open, see ya soon!" With that, Virgin Islands was left standing alone in the middle of the auditorium holding twenty US dollars. She quickly scurried off to her seat.

"Ah, Veronica! Good to see you here! Can you believe Alfred got to open the meeting again?" Wallace said, standing up and giving Veronica a hug.

"Yeah, it's good too, he's the voice of all of us too, the territories," Virgin Islands replied, sitting down. A sharp pain on her leg indicated Vietnam had kicked her, and she inhaled sharply but didn't turn around. "Bloody wanker," she whispered to Wake Island, who smirked at her using a British phrase, he'd been American for most of his life-she'd spent time in both houses.

A small, Hispanic looking country stepped up to the podium and called for attention. Eventually, the murmuring and creaking of chairs lessened, and he was able to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Puerto Rico here to introduce the opening speaker here at the World Meeting. He's a country who requires no introduction, a two time member of the Allies, with the largest purchasing power in the world, and the third largest country: The United States of America!" he pause for applause, most of which was begrudgingly awarded, although all of America's territories (VI included), Poland, South Korea, Taiwan, Kosovo, Israel, and Kuwait applauded with almost equal vigor. "He is here for a presentation regarding the proliferation of Nuclear Arms, it is entitled 'Who's Next?'"

America rushed up to the podium, and grabbed the microphone as Puerto Rico dashed over to the piano and began to play. After checking the mic, America burst into a rather jaunty tune which Veronica found quite surprising and amusing.

_First we got the bomb, and that was good-_

'_Cause we love peace and motherhood,_

_Then Russia got the bomb, but that's okay_

'_Cause the balance of powers maintained that way._

_Who's next?_

The crowd chuckled, but from where Veronica was seated she could see Russia's eyes flare with what had to be anger. She also noticed Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia begin to shiver in earnest at the same sight-someone was gonna get hurt when they got home.

_France got the bomb, but don't you grieve,_

'_Cause they're on our side-I believe_

France gave his stereotypical 'Oh-hohohohoh" laugh, which quite made VI's skin creep a bit.

_China got the bomb, but have no fears,_

_They can't wipe us out for at least five years!_

_Who's next?_

Veronica saw China take a very deep breath, and simply applaud the jibe. America began to move about the isles, and forced a very angry looking country to his feet-holding him against America's body with one arm and the microphone with the other.

_A-then Indonesia claimed that they,_

_Were gonna get one any day_

After dropping Indonesia back into his seat, America gave a shout-out styled point across the room.

_South Africa wants two, that's right!_

_One for the black, and one for the white._

_Who's next?_

Veronica had to bury her face in her hands as Alfred began to dance Egyptian style from Indonesia to Israel singing out, in a slower-nasally voice.

_Egypt's gonna get one to…._

_Just to use on you know who…_

_So…_

_Israel's getting tense,_

_Wants one in self-defense,_

'_The Lord's our Sheppard,'-says the psalm!_

_But just in case… we'd better get a bomb_.

_Who's next?_

America made his way back to the podium, still singing quite joyfully.

_Luxembourg is next to go,_

_And who knows? Maybe Monaco._

_We'll try to stay serene and calm…_

_When ALABAMA gets the bomb!_

_Who's next? Who's next? Who's neeeeeext?_

_Who's next?_

Most of the audience burst into applause as America struck a dramatic pose and dropped the microphone from his outstretched hand. Puerto Rico (Rico to everyone who knew him personally) raced to grab it and applauded America until he sat back down.

"Fantastic opening to the World Meeting by the United States of America, we are going to have an intermission for breakfast and mingling then rejoin for a presentation by Brazil called 'Soccer or Football: Get in the Game America!'" The numerous countries and territories of the world stood and began to exit the main chamber for the hallways, and Veronica was pushed this way and that trying to reach Alfred, before giving in to the will of the crowd.

"This place is so confusing," Veronica mused to herself as she wandered along the hallways. She passed a very mean looking but pretty country who spat something Slavic at her when Virgin Island asked where she was. Soon, she heard the melancholy tones of a deep string instrument coming from a room that bore the flag of Russia. Hesitantly, but brimming with curiosity Veronica stepped inside and examined the room.

Seemingly antiquated uniforms and banners hung along the walls, and as Veronica was examining them, the violin music stopped. The door slammed shut behind her and Virgin Islands screamed until a deeply-accented voice spoke from the darkness.

"Oh, you must be Virgin Islands; America and Britain's little sister. I suppose they have told you all the negative things which could be said about the world's TRUE superpower. Well, as the Russian Federation, they're all true, shall I elaborate," Veronica could barely shake her head no. "_Nyet?_ Well, I am sorry for your pain, but I feel like I deserve a proper self-introduction!

_When the Devil is too busy…_

_And death's a bit too much…_

_They call on me, by name you see!_

_For my special touch…_

_To the Gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune…_

_To the Ladies, I'm Sir Prise…_

_But call me by any name!_

_Anyway, it's all the same…_

The Russian came closer to Veronica, causing her to wince slightly.

_I'm the fly in your soup!_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe!_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed!_

_I'm a bump on every head!_

_I'm the peel on which you slip!_

_I'm a pin in every hip!_

_I'm the thorn in your side,_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe!_

The smaller blonde girl jumped as she tried to get some space between herself and Russia, but failed as the purple-eyed nation grew closer.

_And it's so easy when you're evil…_

_This is the life, you see!_

_The Devil tips his hat to me! _

_I do it all because I'm evil…_

_And I do it all for free…_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

With that, Russia grinned somewhat innocently and advanced toward Virgin Islands, taking her hand and twirling her once. She fought back slightly, and jumped further back while shaking uncontrollably. Russia ignored this.

_While there's children to make sad!_

_While there's candy to be had!_

_While there's pockets left to pick!_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, _

_I'll be there!_

_I'll be waiting 'round the corner!_

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it!_

_'Cause there's one born every minute…_

_And it's so easy when you're evil!_

_This is the life, you see…_

_The Devil tips his hat to me!_

_I do it all because I'm evil!_

_And I do it all for free…_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

The deceivingly child-like nation straightened up, turning his back on Veronica. While she could have used that as a perfect opportunity to escape, she was somewhat paralyzed with fear.

_I…_

_Pledge… _

_My allegiance, _

_To… _

_All things dark,_

_And I,_

_Promise on my damn-ed soul…_

_To,_

_Do as I am told…_

_Lord,_

_Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me!_

_Not only does his job,_

_But does it happily!_

_I'm the fear that keeps you 'wake!_

_I'm the shadows on the wall!_

_I'm the monsters they become!_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull!_

_I'm a dagger in your back!_

_An extra turn upon the rack!_

_I'm the quivering of your heart:_

_A stabbing pain!_

_A sudden start!_

_And it's so easy when you're evil!_

_This is the life, you see…_

_The Devil tips his hat to me!_

_I do it all because I'm evil…_

_And I do it all for free,_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Russia turned back around and faced Veronica again. She whimpered and stepped back, and the Russian followed.

_And I do it all for free…_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

The small blonde was now in a corner, effectively trapped.

_And I do it all for free…_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Suddenly, Russia grew softer. His abrupt change in tone caused VI to give him a slightly sympathetic look.

_It gets so lonely being evil…_

_What I'd do to see a smile…_

_Even for a little while…_

_And no one loves you when you're evil…_

_I'm lying though my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I need!_

Veronica screamed even louder than before, sidestepped Russia and burst out of the room in fear-induced tears.

"Why can anyone here be normal?! Why can't anyone here be nice?!" she screamed through her sobs, and latched onto the first country she could find. "I just want people to be nice and like me!" she cried into the blue-clothed chest of a very, very peculiar country.

"Onhonhonhon," came the French-accented laugh, "Why, _mon ami,_ I know many, many ways to get people to like you. Come with_ moi_, so as I can tell you how to make your entrance upon the world stage!" Virgin Islands' eyes widened, and France dragged her away without another word.

* * *

**/AN:**

**Ali: Wow, for a guy who ALWAYS uses German and harshes on me for using French, you did an excellent job with France.**

**Das: *nagging glare***

**Ali: …Anyways, I'll update soon, I promise! Please review and favorite, it's so easy now!**


	3. Toucha Toucha Touch Me

"Why should I trust you?" Veronica asked, not breaking eye contact with Francis. The Frenchman had practically dragged the blonde female to a small lounge-like room full of dark wood furniture and large flower bouquets. France smirked and crossed in front of VI again.

"I take it _Angleterre_ told you never to take my advice, _non_?" he said. VI looked down quickly while nodding roughly. The older nation laughed and sat next to her on the small plush couch. "I wouldn't blame you for listening to your older brother. But the fights between him and I are just that. I have no reason to hurt you, _ma cheri_."

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. This had most certainly ended up going worse than expected. She was all alone with one of the only nations both her brothers thought she should stay away from. But what France said had a bit of truth. However, VI couldn't just let herself fall into the older nation's complete grasp, could she?

France sighed and looked Veronica directly in the eyes. A small rift of music sprouted from somewhere.

"_You wait little girl, _

_On an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on._

_Your life little girl_

_Is an empty page_

_That men will want to write on._

The younger blonde blinked and returned Francis' deep gaze.

"_To write on_," she whispered.

"_You are sixteen going on seventeen_," the Frenchman said with a small smirk, standing from the couch but keeping his eyes on Veronica's.

_Baby it's time to think_

_Better beware_

_Be canny and careful_

_Baby you're on the brink._

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_.

France walked around the couch, leaned over, and rested his head near the younger blonde's shoulder. The girl in question jumped slightly and leaned a bit away from him, turning her head to keep her eyes on his.

"_Fellows will fall in line_," he continued.

_Eager young lads_

_And grueways and cads_

_Will offer you fruit and wine._

At that, France held out a crystal glass of red wine. Veronica's eyes widened as she shook her head, shooting down the gesture. The older shrugged and took a sip himself.

"_Totally unprepared are you_

_To face a world of men._

_Timid and shy and scared are you_

_Of things beyond your kin_!

VI's mind buzzed as she blinked. France talked truthfully. The male nations pretty much ruled the world, and she could barely look at a country other than the select few she considered family.

"_You need someone,_

_Older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do._

_I am seventeen going on eighteen._

_I'll take care of you_.

With a flourish, France waltzed in front of Virgin Islands. He extended a hand towards her. (The wine glass had vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared.) The younger blonde stared at the hand in question for a few moments, thinking her options through. Francis seemed to know what he was talking about. But her brothers would get mad, wouldn't they? Veronica closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let her hand slip into France's.

"_I am sixteen going on seventeen_," she started.

_I know that I'm naïve._

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_

_And willingly I believe._

The girl released France's hand and twirled in a small circle. Her short blue dress shimmered in the sunlight that drifted in lazily from a small window.

"_I am sixteen going on seventeen_,

_Innocent as a rose._

_Bachelor dandies_

_Drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those?_

_Totally unprepared am I_

_To face a world of men._

Veronica turned back to Francis and met his gaze, emphasizing her point. How extremely right he was…

"_Timid and shy and scared am I_," she continued, turning away again to look at the small window.

_Of things beyond my kin._

_I need someone_

_Older and wiser_

She quickly whipped around and walked quickly back towards France. Her face warmed slightly as a small, helpless look overtook her features.

"_Telling me what to do,_

_You are seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll depend on you._

VI's hand was clasped in France's once more, her blue eyes matching his own. Her fate was sealed. What the hell has she gotten herself into?

* * *

The normal buzz of the conference had settled over the large auditorium once again. England walked up to one of the front rows where America was playing some sort of game on his phone with his tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly. With a sigh, the older nation tapped the younger on the shoulder. Alfred jumped.

"Dude, not cool!" he protested, stuffing his phone back in his pocket, "What'd you need?"

"Do you have any idea where Veronica went?" Arthur replied calmly. America paused and looked around for a moment.

"Uh, no, I don't. Did you check with Wake Islands?"

"Yes, you wanker, of course I did. I'm not an idiot," said England while clicking his tongue.

"Where could she be?" America inquired. England sighed and shook his head.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have talked to you, bloody moron." Alfred was about to snap back a reply when Puerto Rico ran up to him, almost appearing from out of nowhere.

"America, we have a rush presentation that's got to go on when we start back up," he said. He sounded quite out of breath. America narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"'Rush presentation'? Who's presenting? I thought Brazil was next t-"

"France told me it had to remain a surprise," Rico replied. Without letting America say anything else, the smaller nation darted away again.

"So that cheese-eating surrender monkey's behind this," England commented. Alfred sighed and sat back down.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to watch," he said. Arthur nodded and walked back to his own seat. A thought crossed his mind; both VI and France were missing. Could it be that the presenter was-

"No, that can't be it," England said to himself, "I'm jumping to conclusions."

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, _mon cher_," a familiar accented voice said from behind the English nation.

"Oh, shut up, frog," Arthur replied, "Aren't you supposed to be helping someone prepare for a rush presentation or something?"

"Oh, I'm not needed at the moment," France said with a somewhat devious smile while sitting down next to Finland. England narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but was cut off when Puerto Rico tapped on the microphone, causing a loud burst of static to rip through the hall. Every nation with decent hearing grasp their ears and winced. Rico paled and smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops, sorry about that," he said, "But I'm glad I got your attention! Our next presenter is no longer Brazil, but a nation who has yet to attend a World Conference until today. So, for your entertainment, an introduction number by a small, co-owned nation most of you don't even know exists, and others believe is simply around for vacation and retirement schemes, Miss Virgin Islands!"

The lights in the hall dimmed, and a small murmur spread through the audience of nations. A pair of green and a pair of blue eyes met from across the room, surprise and worry etched in both gazes. Suddenly, music sprouted from seemingly nowhere. The side door opened, and a petite blonde popped into the room. Veronica blinked as the door closed softly. She was now wearing a shimmering black dress with slight fringe decorating the top. Heavy make-up covered her face, making her look much older than she came off as normally. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail, and droplet-shaped diamond earrings adorned her ear lobes. The music in the background picked up with a piano riff. The lyrics that had been practically crammed into her head only thirty minutes before began streaming out.

"_I was feeling done in_," she began, waltzing forward slightly.

_Couldn't win._

_I'd only ever kissed before._

A memory from several years ago at a party gone wrong flashed through VI's mind. She had shared a peck on the lips with Wake Islands, something she believed they both desperately wanted to forget. At least the performance had a bit of truth behind it…

"_I thought there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting._

_It only leads to trouble_

_And seat wetting._

The tempo of the music picked up, and Veronica walked forward still, the single spotlight following her. With one fluid motion, she undid the string holding her hair up. The bright, curly locks cascaded down her shoulders, looking like spun gold in the light.

"_Now all I want to know,_

_Is how to go._

_I've tasted blood and I want more._

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance._

_I've got an itch to scratch._

_I need assistance…_

Veronica twirled toward the first table on the left with a wide, confident smile, blue eyes alert and excited. A few of the countries sitting there smiled back.

"_Toucha-toucha-touch me,_

_I wanna be dirty!_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the Night!_

Bells tinkled and chimed as Virgin Islands spun again. She stopped in front of the next table, smiling sweetly at the first nation she made eye contact with- Japan. The black-haired Asian country seemed a tad flustered, something VI didn't seem to notice.

"_Then if anything shows,_

_While you pose,_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down._

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction…_

The young blonde looked away from Japan and twirled a bit more. Her eyes rested on a certain red-head with a strange curl poking from the side of his head. Veronica's heart rate increased, and a light blush covered her cheeks. Italy smiled back at her.

"_You need a friendly hand_," the girl continued, not breaking eye contact with Italy.

_And I need action…_

_Toucha-toucha-touch me_

_I wanna be dirty!_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the Night!_

With one last spinning flourish, Veronica's song finished. Applause and a few scattered wolf-whistles erupted from the crowd. All of a sudden, the blonde girl lost her balance, the tall black heel she was wearing causing her to tumble over. A pair of arms wrapped around her quickly, thus keeping her from hitting the ground. Her blue eyes met dusky green as she turned her head. Without a word, the mysterious brown haired stranger helped Veronica up and walked her quickly from the room.

Through all the hubbub and clapping, two blonde countries stood from their seats, completely shocked and horrified. The older of the two snarled and punched France in the nose.

* * *

**/AN:**

**Ali: And there's my chapter. I never thought I'd say it, but two days without internet actually helped me. I got this done in little to no time.**

**Das: But she woke me up at seven am TO TELL ME ABOUT IT! *glares* I'm getting too old for this…**

**Ali: Sorry about that… I forget you're an hour ahead! Anyways, read and review, my fine fellow Hetalians!**


End file.
